


Elle pleure

by Sergei



Series: Les mauvaises amours [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'il n'est pas facile d'arrêter d'aimer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle pleure

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en 2010  
> Suite directe de [Sien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6002152).

Elle pleure.  
Encore et toujours.  
Elle demande ce qu’elle a fait de mal, elle le menace, elle le supplie.  
Elle lui dit qu’elle le déteste.  
Mais elle ne le déteste pas, non.  
Et c’est bien le problème, enfin, un parmi d’autres.  
Oh, elle ne l’aime peut-être plus autant, ou pas de la même façon en tout cas.  
Ils ne sont plus des jeunes mariés après tout, cela fait longtemps que la passion première s’est calmée.  
Mais elle l’aime encore, elle.  
Elle ne lui aurait pas fait autant d’enfants si ce n’avait pas été le cas.

Alors elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne la croit pas, et surtout pourquoi il lui dit qu’il ne l’aime plus.  
Elle le supplie de rester, de ne pas l’abandonner, de lui, de leur laisser une chance de reprendre comme au début…  
Elle ne veut pas croire qu’il est déjà trop tard.  
Cela voudrait dire que ça fait longtemps, et qu’elle n’a rien vu. Rien.

Pourtant il lui a dit qu’il l’aimait, au début. Au début.  
Mais qu’est-ce qui a changé ?  
Quand ?

Elle refuse d’avoir été aveugle, elle refuse l’idée qu’il ne l’aime vraiment plus car cela voudrait dire que ces derniers mois – ces dernières années ? – n’ont été que mensonges.  
Elle ne veut pas l’entendre quand il lui dit que ça fait longtemps qu’il y pense, que sa décision est réfléchie, qu’il voulait le faire avant…  
Non, elle refuse d’écouter ça.

Elle refuse de comprendre ce qu’il sous-entend : l’idée qu’il voulait le faire avant la bataille (ce qui veut dire qu’il le savait avant), pour ne pas la déstabiliser (ce qui veut dire qu’elle s’est battue pour un mensonge ) et qu’après, avec la mort de Fred, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…  
Qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, qu’elle avait besoin de lui.  
Oui, elle avait besoin de lui.  
Mais elle avait besoin de son amour ! Pas de ses mensonges !  
Et elle en a toujours besoin !

Et elle se déteste parce que pendant une seconde elle est presque soulagée que Fred soit mort, car ainsi elle a pu le garder un peu plus longtemps…  
Et elle lui en veut de lui faire ressentir une horreur pareille.  
Elle lui en veut aussi quand elle comprend qu’il n’est pas resté que pour elle.  
La voilà jalouse de ses enfants…  
Elle lui en veut de ne pas regarder qu’elle, et seulement elle.  
Et elle refuse de l’entendre quand il lui dit qu’il y a longtemps qu’il ne la désire plus, et qu’elle ne le désire plus.  
Parce qu’à cet instant là, alors qu’elle sent qu’il lui échappe, qu’elle est en train de tout perdre (non, qu’elle a déjà tout perdu puisqu’il ne l’aime plus) à cet instant là elle le désire.  
Elle le veut.

Et elle ne supporte pas qu’il lui dise qu’elle aussi, elle ne l’aime plus. Plus vraiment. Seulement par habitude, par confort. Et que ce n’est pas ça l’amour.  
Elle a envie de lui demander s’il pense vraiment que l’amour c’est le mensonge, le secret, le risque et la douleur. Parce que c’est ce qu’il veut vivre, ce qu’il va vivre si elle le laisse partir.  
Mais elle sait ce qu’il va lui répondre : que l’amour c’est la passion.  
C’est douloureux, oui, c’est risqué, mais c’est ce qui le rend si fort, l’amour, et si beau.  
Et si c’est un secret c’est simplement parce que tout le monde ne sait pas reconnaître l’amour, ni l’accepter.  
Elle a envie de lui dire que lui non plus ne le fait pas, qu’il ne reconnait pas et n’accepte pas celui qu’elle a pour lui.  
Elle a envie de lui demander si c’est ce qu’il pense d’elle, qu’elle n’est pas capable de reconnaître l’amour.  
Mais elle ne dit rien, en tout cas pas ça.

Parce que s’il dit vrai (et Merlin ça fait mal, mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il mentirait ainsi ?), s’il dit vrai alors cela veut dire qu’elle n’a rien vu.

Alors elle lui en veut quand il refuse de continuer à faire semblant, pour elle, pour les enfants, elle lui en veut quand il lui fait comprendre que s’il le lui dit maintenant c’est parce qu’il n’en peut plus et que L’AUTRE, surtout, ne veut plus le partager.  
Elle le hait quand il lui dit ça avec un léger sourire et les yeux un peu brillants, quand elle sent qu’il se souvient d’une discussion (d’une action ? Non, elle ne veut pas savoir) avec l’Autre.

Non, c’est faux.  
Elle ne le hait pas.  
Elle n’y arrive pas.

Elle voudrait le haïr, pouvoir lui faire mal, le massacrer, le briser, le tuer pour faire souffrir l’Autre autant qu’elle souffre.  
Les détruire, tous les deux.  
Détruire ce « eux » qu’ils ont créé dans son dos.  
Ce « eux » qui lui vole l’homme qu’elle aime.  
Qu’elle aime.  
Parce que quoi qu’il en dise, même si ce n’est plus comme au début, elle l’aime, elle.  
Elle ne l’a pas épousé pour rien.  
Seulement lui il ne l’aime plus.  
Alors il part.  
Et elle pleure.

Ce qui va lui faire le plus de mal, c’est quand elle effacera enfin ses larmes et qu’elle lèvera les yeux, par automatisme, sur la pendule de la famille (cadeau de mariage… Merlin ne surtout pas penser à ça !) et qu’elle verra que l’aiguille d’Arthur indique « maison », alors qu’il aura quitté le Terrier depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Parce que sa maison ce n’est plus ici : ce sont les bras de l’Autre, ses bras à lui.  
Et non plus les siens.  
Parce qu’il ne l’aime plus, et qu’elle n’a pas d’autre choix que de faire avec.  
D’avancer.  
Seule.  
Même si, elle, elle l’aime encore.


End file.
